Goemons return and old enemies restored
by kitsunebabe
Summary: Goemon has had some peace for a while. what will happen to his life when some of his greatest enemies come back to haunt him? and will he be able to fend them off? rated just for saftey, subject to change


HE'S BACK?

Welcome to my remake of my goemon story. ; unfortunately when I first made it I put it in script format and it got deleted so im remaking it. If I owned goemon I would be living in japan in a castle with secret passages and stuff, BUT I DON'T SO DON'T RUB IT IN! on with the fic

I know what you are expecting. Most stories usually start off where it is sunny and the birds are chirping and everything is just perfect. WRONG! It was the middle of the night and pouring outside when someone walked up to edo castle. Looking up at the palace the mysterious being jumps clear over the outer wall and rushes inside. His body drips from the rain as he walks through the halls of the castle seemingly unbothered by anyone until he walks straight into a guard wielding a spear. "hey you! Freeze!" the guard shouted. Once the man stopped for a moment he kept walking. "I said freeze!" the samurai lunged with the spear only to find out the man caught the shaft of the weapon and was holding him still. Obviously shaken the man tries to wrench his weapon away only to look down at his chest and realize the man's hand was imbedded in it. Before the unlucky samurai could even scream the man ripped out his heart and dropped it on the ground. Moving towards an open window he puts his arm out in the rain to wash off the blood and in the dim moon light a fang shined "Here me soul of the dead, I am dochuki. Awaken and serve my purpose" the body of the samurai moves to a wall and is put in a position that makes it seem like he was caught off guard. Not long after that he called apon a demon ninja who sat there and picked up the discarded heart and plays with it a little covering its hands with blood. Dochuki grinned as he yelled out "there is an assassin! Wake up!" not wasting any time the demon kings flesh turns the same pinkish color of an everyday human as he kills his assassin. The men who came running down saw this feat and brought him to the lord. Although he acted modest in his mind he kept thinking, "perfect… everything is absolutely perfect"

Now we find our heroes snoozing in their house when Goemon woke up rubbing his eyes sleepily he walks downstairs and gets himself a drink and goes back up to bed. Unfortunately the blue haired heroes nap would have to wait, he had heard something downstairs and he was pretty sure it wasn't his fat friend ebisu. Reaching onto his bed he brings out his family heirloom and greatest treasure, the golden pipe. Moving slowly down the stairs he brings out a ryo he found on the floor while walking and looks in the gloom of the house. Unable to find anything he goes back upstairs and throws the ryo after it lights aflame at a lantern and a light shines through the whole house revealing his intruders sneaking in through one of the windows towards his bed on the second floor. To his surprise it was ebisu and yui(an. They come from a diff game I can't remember the title but they both appear in a game for the gba and I am adding them even though they are from the future) both of them look at each other then at goemon with an embarrassed expression both blushing they say in a shy whisper "um hi goemon" our blue headed friend does an anime drop "what are you two doing here! It's the middle of the night" yui, being the older one moved closer smiling "well can't you guess?" ebisu being the shy girl that she was blushes and turns away. Goemon on the other hand was still half asleep and didn't know what was going on "uh no, how about you tell me before I throw you guys out " yui smiles her cheeks slightly red as she moves closer to goemon tracing a finger along his chest "sometimes your so clueless" he reacted to this by blushing and trs backing away into a wall looking down he is surprised to see ebisumaru still asleep (A.N. ebisu I don't think is related to fatty here she is just a girl who happens to have the name, imo I think she's cute but look her up and decide for yourself she looks absolutely nothing like ebisumaru except she uses a hammer and is wearing blue clothes) yui's advance didn't stop as she moved closer whispering "don't you see that we lo-" he words were cut off by kotora (A.N tiger kitten from a ps2 game) ripping jumping in the window meowing very loudly and sasuke running in the door looking winded. Goemon took the distraction time and gets away from yui running past her giving ebisu a gentle smile to show he is happy to see her only causing her to blush even more. "g..goemon! edo castle's under siege! I think the lord surrendered since lots of samurai from a different banner are just walking in!" Ebisumaru jumped up still half naked and half asleep "shaddup? I AM THE HERO OF JUSTICE. AWAY!" running outside in his loincloth he realizes something is wrong. Looking up at the sky he point and makes such a scientific deduction "hey guys its raining" everyone does an anime drop and gets dressed in their armor and clothes. Goemon before rushing out attaches a note to the tiger kitties collar. "go give this to yae we may need reinforcements" as the team of ninja make there way towards edo castle ebisu keeps watching goemon. Once they get inside they wait for yae to arrive they all set themselves up by a corner of the outer wall of the castle and wait.

Ok first goemon story. Like dislike? Gimme productive reviews. I don't mind ppl being harsh but actually tell me something I can use like something I can change. Bye bye boo!


End file.
